To Love Or Not To Love
by AyasumiMamera
Summary: Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! ENDOU X OC!This is a special fic I wrote for my best friend Korosu Elle, aka InaZumaElle. I wanted to thank her for the awesome birthday fic she wrote for me earlier. Please read and review, but please don't flame. It's just a present for my friend Elle! I don't own Inazuma Eleven! xoxo


**A one-shot for my best friend Elle Korosu, aka InaZumaElle**

First, I want to apologize for not writing a Fanfic for so long. I've been very busy + I had a writers block + I was on a Hiatus. But now I'm back to write a one-shot for my amazing friend, Elle, who recently wrote me the sweetest fic ever for my birthday. You should all check it out! Anyway, Elle, this one's for you. I love you! xoxo Mamera-chan

**To love or not to love**

Endou's P.O.V.

I was on my way towards my locker. School had ended and soccer practice would start soon, so I was about to fetch my soccer equipments, when I suddenly heard a loud conversation going on.

''What do you mean, Mamera-chan is hospitalized?'' I heard a girl exclaimed full of disbelieve.

I recognized the voice and knew it was my friend Korosu Elle, from the soccer team. I stepped a bit close to the teacher's room and glared inside. I saw the fourteen-year-old teenager with shoulder-length, red hair and big, green eyes standing in the teachers room, asking for her best friend, Ayasumi Mamera, who had been absent for the entire day.

''We just received the call a few minutes ago. On her way towards school, she got hit by a car.'' I heard a teacher replied to Elle.

Elle crouched down and held her head.

''This can't be happening.'' She whispered to herself.

''Korosu-san, do we need to call someone for you?'' The teacher asked her.

Elle shot her eyes straight back up again.

''No,'' She hissed. ''Just tell me which idiot was the driver.''

''We don't know that. The driver quickly drove away right after the accident.'' The teacher told Elle.

Elle shook her head.

''Mamera…'' She whispered.

Elle got back on her feet again and slowly walked out of the teachers room. Then, she noticed me.

''Hey, Elle! Ready for another soccer practice?'' I asked her.

''Hey, Endou-kun.'' Elle greeted her friend and teammate.

I heard the sad undertone in her voice.

''You don't look too well.'' I said.

Elle sighed.

''Mamera-chan got hit by a car this morning.'' She said sadly.

My eyes widened.

''Ayasumi-san? Hit by a car?'' I repeated.

Elle nodded. My glare turned compassionate.

''How's she doing?'' I asked.

''I don't know.'' Elle replied.

''This is awful…'' I said.

Elle stared into the distance. I saw tears burning in her eyes, but I knew she was restraining herself to cry in front of me.

''E-Excuse me, I need to go somewhere.'' Elle quickly said, while she ran off.

''Oi, Elle-chan!'' I shouted at her, but she didn't replied to it.

I watched her back, as she ran away from me. I wanted to help her, but to be honest, didn't knew how. I wasn't very good in comforting crying people. And for me, Elle was special. If only she knew… I sighed and walked further to my locker.

''Oi, Endou-san!'' Kidou greeted me.

''Ah, Kidou-san. Ready for practice?'' I replied.

Kidou examined me.

''You look like something's bothering you. Something wrong?'' He asked me.

I sighed. Lying against Kidou was pointless. He knew me too well.

''Did you already heard about Ayasumi-san?'' I asked him.

Kidou nodded sadly.

''Yes, Haruna told me.'' He replied.

I sighed.

''Korosu-san is quite upset about it.'' I said.

''It must be hard for her. Ayasumi-san is her best friend.'' Kidou replied.

I nodded.

''I wish I knew how I could help her.'' I thought out loud.

''Maybe you should leave her for a while. I know Haruna is already on her way to comfort her.'' Kidou said.

I sighed and nodded.

''Yeah, that probably be best.'' I replied.

I grabbed my soccer equipment and headed with Kidou towards the soccer field. When entering the field, I already saw everybody gathering, except for Haruna, Goenji and Elle.

''Goenji went to the hospital to visit Ayasumi-san.'' Kazemaru told me.

I nodded in reply.

''I already thought so.'' I replied.

''Where's Haruna?'' Aki asked me.

''Probably with Elle.'' I replied.

''Why?'' Natsumi asked.

I sighed and stared at the ground.

''Elle is currently having a hard time.'' I replied.

Everybody looked compassionate.

''I can understand.'' Aki said.

''Anyway, I want you guys to be training as hard as we normally would. When Ayasumi-san returns again, we can't show her a weakened team.'' I said.

The others nodded and threw their fist into the air. Then, soccer practice started.

**-Time Skip. After soccer practice. In front of the hospital-**

I was about to enter the hospital to visit Ayasumi-san, when someone bumped into me.

''I'm sorry.'' I heard her quickly apologize.

I recognized Elle. Elle looked up and immediately looked shocked.

''E-Endou-kun.'' She stammered.

''Hey Elle.'' I said, while I looked surprised.

Then, I remembered the situation that occurred earlier.

''How are you feeling now?'' I asked.

Elle smiled at me.

''I just visited Mamera. She's doing great.'' She replied.

She already sounded a lot more happier then before.

''Great, I was just about to visit her.'' I said.

She smiled.

''Typically you. Always caring about others.'' She said.

I grinned.

''Of course I do. It's a captain's job.'' I replied.

Then, my glare turned serious.

''Something's bothering me lately. You didn't seem very well these past days.'' I said.

Elle looked to the ground.

''Well, yeah. I guess I was a bit tired these past days. That's all.'' I replied.

I made Elle looked at me.

''Hey, if you need someone, I'll be here.'' I said.

I saw a blush appearing on her cheeks.

''T-Thanks.'' She replied.

''Then, I'll be leaving!'' I said with my usually, cheery voice.

I walked further, while I entered the hospital. After I received the information about Ayasumi's whereabouts, I made my way to her room. Before I opened the door, I knocked three times.

''Come in!'' I heard her cheery voice.

I opened the door and stepped in.

''Ah, captain!'' Ayasumi exclaimed.

I smiled.

''Oi, how are you?'' I asked, while I took place on the chair next to her bed.

''Great. Shuuya-kun and Elle-chan just visited and I'm being released tomorrow.'' Ayasumi replied happily.

''Really? You're not that badly injured then, I guess.'' I said.

Ayasumi shrugged her shoulders.

''Three bruised ribs, a sprained ankle and a lot of bruises, but I'll be completely fine the doctor said.'' She replied.

''That's good.'' I replied.

''It's really funny I see you here right now.'' Ayasumi said a bit giggly.

I looked confused.

''What do you mean?'' I asked.

''Well, Elle-chan and I were talking about you earlier.'' Ayasumi said.

I felt my cheeks fluster a bit. Then, I saw Ayasumi quickly covering her mouth.

''What am I saying!'' She exclaimed.

I laughed.

''It's okay. I won't even ask further.'' I said.

Ayasumi smiled. Then, her glare turned serious.

''Hey, Endou, can I ask something?'' She asked me.

I nodded.

''Yeah, of course.'' I replied, a bit curious.

''Are you and Natsumi dating?'' Ayasumi asked out of the blue.

I was sure my face turned a pink shade.

''W-What? No!'' I exclaimed.

I saw Ayasumi sigh in relief.

''Why?'' I asked suspicious.

''Well, I heard rumors about it.'' Ayasumi replied.

My eyes widened.

''Really?'' I asked.

Ayasumi nodded.

''Yeah! But they're not true?'' She asked.

''They're definitely not true.'' I replied.

''So, you don't have feeling for Natsumi at all?'' Ayasumi asked me.

I nodded.

''We're just friends, that's all.'' I replied.

Then, I felt things getting suspicious.

''But why are you so interested in that?'' I asked.

Ayasumi started to stammer.

''I-It's not what you think! I'm really happy with Goenji.'' She said.

I laughed.

''No, I wasn't thinking in that way.'' I said.

Ayasumi sighed.

''But seriously, why the interest?'' I asked.

Ayasumi smiled.

''Well, I know someone who has a crush on you. Only, I can't tell you who it is. You have to find out yourself.'' She replied mysterious.

I looked shocked.

''Someone is in love with me?'' I asked again.

Ayasumi nodded.

''But that's all I can say.'' She said with a wink.

I sighed. Then, I glared at the clock and decided it was time for me to leave.

''I'll be leaving now. I want to train some more at the steel tower.'' I said.

Ayasumi nodded in reply.

''It was nice seeing you, Endou-kun!'' She said.

''Likewise.'' I replied.

Then, I stood up and waved one more time, before I left the room. In the corridors of the hospital, I couldn't stop wondering who the girl could be where Ayasumi was talking about. Then, my eyes widened. No, it couldn't be…

**-Large time skip. Just before soccer practice-**

I carefully observed my suspect the entire day, but she was acting like she always would've act.

''No odd behavior towards me. At least, not yet.'' I said mumbling.

''What are you mumbling about?'' I heard Kidou's voice behind me.

''Oh, nothing special.'' I quickly said.

''Let's hurry. Soccer practice is starting soon.'' Kidou said.

I nodded in agreement, fetched my belongings and walked towards the soccer ground.

''Good afternoon, everybody! Ready for another soccer practice?'' I asked.

''Yeah!'' The group shouted in reply.

Then, Goenji and Ayasumi were entering the grounds. Ayasumi was walking with crutches. She took place on the managers bench.

''Hi everybody! I'm back!'' She happily exclaimed.

''Ayasumi-san!'' Everybody shouted back.

Ayasumi smiled bright.

''Welcome back!'' Elle said, while she hugged her friend.

''Well, come on! Let's start practice!'' I said.

The entire team started to run rounds around the field and stretch. I kept observing my prey. I kept hoping it was her, because if it was her, I could gladly return my feelings. I sighed.

''Captain, are you okay?'' I heard Kageyama ask.

''Huh? Ah, I was daydreaming again.'' I said, while I laughed sheepishly.

The others laughed. Then, we started soccer practice. My prey was not acting odd, which discouraged me from the idea that it could be her. I shook my head. I didn't even had to play this stupid observing game. I could ask her straight if she had feelings for me. I told myself that I would ask it after soccer practice. In the mean time, I gave advice to my team member, dragged Goenji away from the managers bench, glared at my suspect and catched soccer balls.

**-Time skip. After soccer practice-**

''Everybody, good work today!'' I said proud, while I glared at my team members.

''I'm exhausted.'' Kurimatsu said.

''Yeah, let's head towards the showers.'' Max added.

I saw the others from the team walk away, including Elle, who was on her way to the girls dressing room.

''Elle, wait a sec.'' I shouted.

Elle turned around with a surprised expression.

''Endou-kun! What's wrong?'' She asked.

I glared to my right and saw Ayasumi and Goenji being lovey-dovey. God, how did Goenji manage to steal Ayasumi's heart. He really should had asked for advice.

''Hello? Endou?'' I heard Elle say, while she waved her hand in front of my sight.

''Oh, sorry. Daydreaming. Again.'' I apologized myself.

Elle laughed.

''It's a habit of yours.'' She said.

I grinned sheepishly.

''Sooo…'' I started.

''Yes?'' Elle asked.

''I kinda wanted to ask you something.'' I said.

''What's it?'' Elle asked.

''Do you… have feelings for me?'' I asked carefully.

I saw Elle's eyes widen.

''W-What?'' She asked shocked.

I knew I was wrong and just made a big mistake.

''I-I'm sorry. I'm probably very wrong.'' I said quickly.

''Why do you think that?'' Elle asked slowly.

''Well… you know… uhmm…'' I stammered.

Elle looked at the ground.

''Well?'' She asked.

I gulped. Then, I decided this wasn't the time to be scared anymore. I was going to confess!

''Because I hoped you were.'' I replied.

Elle looked up.

''You… hoped I was?'' She repeated.

I gulped again and nodded. God, this was hard.

''Why?'' Elle asked shocked.

I glared to the side, into the distance.

''Because I've been crushing on you.'' I mumbled.

Elle bend forward.

''What? I didn't understand you,'' She said. ''Please repeat.''

I closed my eyes and bald my fist.

''Because I've been crushing on you!'' I shouted with all my might. ''You're sweet, smart, sportive and your smile is just perfect. There, I said it!''

When I opened my eyes, I saw Elle staring at me with an open mouth, widened eyes and a shocked expression.

''Didn't see that coming, huh?'' I asked.

I turned around, because I didn't want to wait for the answer. I already had a feeling what it could be.

''Anyway, I wanted you to know. I'll see you later.'' I said.

Then, I felt Elle grabbing my wrist.

''Wait!'' She said.

I turned around. I saw her blushing and staring at the ground. I grinned. I knew she was suppressing her feelings. Too bad it wasn't working for her.

''I love you too…'' She whispered, while she didn't dare to look at me.

My eyes widened.

''Wait, what?'' I asked.

''I like you since… forever.'' She said, while she glared me straight into the eyes.

I couldn't believe what I heard. My long-time crush loved me back.

''Elle…'' I said speechless.

''And all this time, I thought you were in love with Natsumi or a soccer ball.'' Elle murmured.

I laughed.

''No way, you're standing way above that.'' I said.

Elle blushed heavily.

''Sooo… now what?'' She asked.

I smiled.

''Let's go on a date.'' I said.

''A date?'' Elle asked shocked.

I nodded.

''Yeah, let's watch the sunset tomorrow evening together, okay?'' I asked.

I saw Elle trying to act all cool about it, but secretly I knew she was about to explode on the inside, just like I was. I mean, she's been my friend for years. I know everything about her. And that's what I love about her. She's just being Elle.

''So?'' I asked her again.

''Okay…'' She murmured back.

I smiled.

''Can I go and change now?'' Elle asked me.

I nodded and smiled. Elle turned around, but before she walked away, I grabber her wrist.

''Wait!'' I said.

Elle turned surprised around.

''Yes?'' She asked.

I started to stammer.

''I-I know I'm a soccer freak, an idiot and obsessed with training at all, but let me show you another side of me that you don't know.'' I said.

Elle started to laugh.

''Where are you mumbling about?'' She asked.

''This.'' I said, while I pulled her close.

Elle's blush increased.

''E-Endou-kun.'' She said shocked.

I smiled.

''Close your eyes.'' I said.

She obeyed me and I gently pressed a kiss on her forehead. Somehow, she seemed a bit disappointed. I grinned.

''Don't be so disappointed.'' I said laughing.

Elle blushed heavily.

''All right. Your wish.'' I said, while I gently pressed my lips on hers.

We lip locked and I pulled her a little closer. Her lips felt surprisingly warm. This was something I already wanted to do for so long. Finally, my wish was granted.

**-The end –**

I hope you all liked it. Especially you, Elle-chan! I know this story is nothing in comparison with your amazing B-DAY fic for me. At least, I wanted to return the favor. I hope I made you smile. For all the others, I'm sorry if Endou is a bit OOC. I wanted him to be a little less childish, more mature and of course, more romantic. Tell me what you think. Again, InaZumaElle, I love you! xoxo Mamera-chan


End file.
